


Carta

by kasomicu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carta, Diferencia de edad, FictoberMF18, M/M, Stony - Freeform, motinfanficker, steve rogers profesor, tony stark alumno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Tony realmente se arrepentía no haber hecho su mochila antes, pero tenía mucha más ganas de ir a la escuela a recibir aquella clase, y no precisamente por la materia, sino por el maestro que la impartía.





	Carta

Tony se levantó asustado con la idea de que se le hacía tarde para su examen.

Vio su despertador sobre la mesa de noche, no se había levantado tarde, su alarma aún no sonaba porque faltaba hora y media para que lo hiciera.

Soltó el aire que había aguantado por el pánico, quería descansar más pero sabía que no era posible, el ponerse alerta lo había despertado casi por completo.

Miró con detenimiento su dormitorio, buscando algo que le faltase hacer para no desperdiciar tiempo y notó su mochila tirada en el piso con el cierre semi abierto:—Bingo —dijo Tony, levantándose de su cama, tomando la maleta y vaciando su contenido sobre la cama, iba a organizar los cuadernos del curso de hoy, cuando se percató que de uno de sus libros había salido un sobre azul.

Lo miró con extrañeza y lo abrió. Había un carta escrita a mano, con una letra que consiguió que su corazón latiese con fuerza.

_"Querido Tony:_

_Es muy complicado para mí escribir esto, puesto que no es para nada ético y atenta contra mi moral, sin embargo, estoy haciéndolo porque me sobrepasa y no puedo seguir ocultándolo._

_Lo hago así, con una carta escrita a mano, porque cuando era joven se estilaba mandar misivas a nuestro interés amoroso de este modo, era más personal. Y sí, espero que notes que tú eres el mío, porque sé que soy tu profesor, pero también sé que no puedo estar tranquilo con estas ansias que afloran en mí al verte y oírte._

_Eres un muchacho muy inteligente pese a tener sólo diecisiete, y soy consciente de los comentarios en doble sentido que me haces, aunque suelo hacerme el desentendido, y no porque me desgrade la idea, sino porque debo mantener mi posición de rectitud frente a tus compañeros._

_Quisiera que pudiéramos charlar afuera del colegio, invitarte a comer o al teatro, aunque creo que preferirías ver alguna película. Te escribí esto con buenas intenciones y prometo ir a tu ritmo, quiero conocerte mejor en un ambiente más libre, que me conozcas también y conquistarte poco a poco, aunque sé que sería una mentir decir que te soy indiferente._

_Cuento con que no divulgaras esto, porque me costaría mi puesto, mi carrera y libertad._

_Tuyo, Steven Rogers."_

Tony se quedó boquiabierto, con las palmas sudándole y casi rompiendo el papel escrito por apretarlo tanto.

No podía creer su suerte, el jodido profesor Rogers se le había declarado, y todo estúpido no lo había notado antes porque no revisó su libro después de haber sido corregido por él.

Le gustaba su maestro desde hacía cuatro años pero jamás imaginó que aquel bombón de ojos azules de casi cuarenta años le correspondiera. Sonrió de forma desmedida, para luego ahogar un grito de emoción en su almohada, para no despertar a nadie.

Definitivamente le daría el sí, Tony con ello en mente se metió a bañarse, augurando un excelente día. 

 

 

 


End file.
